1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charge air duct for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 10 2007 040 661 A1 describes an intake manifold for an internal combustion engine having an integrated heat exchanger through which a coolant flows for cooling charge air. A charge air flow can be conducted through the heat exchanger or a bypass duct in an adjustable manner by means of a first control flap. A second, separate regulating flap additionally fulfills the function of a throttle blade.